


himbos only

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: u ever just wanna snuggle a hot fuckign boy"It's $60 for an hour of snuggling with one," he says, "but if we hire both of them that's only $50 each. So we could get both of them for 2 hours for $200." and of course, they would get both of them. If Kibum gets a hot muscle boy then Taemin gets a hot muscle boy too. And the short one is definitely his type. "And we have to pay for gas and travel time too, but they're pretty close, so I don't think it'll be a lot. And then we have to tip them, obviously."
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	himbos only

**Author's Note:**

> [hey!! this April I'm hosting a recommendation event for all of your favorite jonghyuns and also Jjongsmonth is going for its fourth year!! and summerofshinee is collaborating with both of us so check out the carrd for both : )](https://jjongsmonth.carrd.co/)

“I think,” Kibum starts with no preamble, sprawled over the couch with his wine glass precariously perched in three fingers, “that it's rather homophobic that I don't know any hot muscley boys that I can call and tell to come over and snuggle me in their strong warm arms and then kick them out of my house when I'm over it.”

And then he just leaves it at that. Doesn't elaborate, doesn't say anything else. Sips his drink and then flops his arm back out to dangle off of the edge of the couch, wine sloshing threateningly close to the rim. Taemin looks at him, reaches over from his position on the floor to tap his wine glass to a more steady angle. He doesn't care if they get wine splashes on the carpet, but he knows sober Kibum will.

“I'm right here,” he says. He's a hot muscle boy with strong warm arms.

“You're a twink,” Kibum snaps at him. “and I can't kick you out of the house. You live here.”

“Got me there,” Taemin shrugs. He turns back to his laptop, not really bothered. Mostly just amused. Kibum gets like this when he's wine tipsy. Clingy and baby and touch starved and also romance repulsed at the same time. What he needs is just someone to hire to come snuggle him for maybe an hour or two and that's it.

Curious, and with nothing better to do, Taemin looks up professional snugglers on his laptop. He's pretty sure that's a job that people have, and-- yeah. Several sites come up. He scrolls past the ones that seem shady, the ones that look too corporate, the ones that are too lovey dovey. 

That's pretty much all of them. Disappointed, Taemin almost closes the tab, but decides to fuck around and try the second page of search results. Just to see what happens. Halfway down, he perks up because he thinks he's found exactly what Kibum is looking for: Himbos On Demand.

He bites his lip as he looks through the website. It's two guys; one tall and slender with wavy long black hair and the biggest brown eyes Taemin has ever seen, and the other shorter and stockier with a toothy, gentle smile that makes even Taemin's aroace ass melt. They have a series of pictures each, from them in comfy fuzzy sweaters to sleeveless tops to shirtless pics, both of them looking so effortlessly shredded and handsome and comfortable in every way. Absolutely both twink adjacent, but still. They definitely have more bulk than Taemin does. 

After he looks through the website a little bit more, he picks his laptop up and wiggles over to sit next to Kibum's head.

"Hey," he says, "are you cool with dropping $300?"

"On what?" Kibum asks. It's a little muffled, the words little bubbles reverberating around his wine glass.

"Them," Taemin says, reaching up to put his hand on Kibum’s face and turn him to look at the screen. He watches Kibum’s expression go from annoyed to very interested all very quickly. Kibum reaches down and taps the rim of his wine glass under the taller one's chin. He doesn't say anything, but he taps his wineglass there again, slowly, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. Taemin smiles. He knew Kibum would go for that one.

"It's $60 for an hour of snuggling with one," he says, "but if we hire both of them that's only $50 each. So we could get both of them for 2 hours for $200." And of course, they would get both of them. If Kibum gets a hot muscle boy then Taemin gets a hot muscle boy too. And the short one is definitely his type. "And we have to pay for gas and travel time too, but they're pretty close, so I don't think it'll be a lot. And then we have to tip them, obviously."

He's not sure his words are really processing inside of Kibum’s brain. He stopped tapping his glass against the screen, but has switched to brushing a finger over it instead, like he thinks he can push the stray lock of hair tumbling over the tall one's forehead back behind his ear. 

"Aren't you gorgeous," he mumbles softly.

"Is that a yes?” Taemin asks, amused. “They only have one negative review and I read it and the guy just said they were too gay and it made him uncomfortable, so like, that's honestly just another recommendation.” Too gay is never a problem.

Kibum doesn't say anything for a long time. Instead, he reaches down, swats Taemin's hand away from the touchpad, and clumsily clicks over to check out more of the pictures. When he finds the one with the tall boy in a sleeveless shirt with his arms behind his head and his bottom lip bitten ever-so-gently, he actually gasps out loud. 

“How... Buh... You said... How much? 300?” he asks. He swallows audibly and then wrenches his eyes away, curling up against the back of the couch. “Ask me when I'm sober,” he mumbles.

A week later, an equally wine tipsy Kibum droops off of Taemin's left shoulder when he opens the front door to let in their himbos.

Jonghyun is even more hot and buff and cozy looking then he was in his pictures and Taemin is sure that Kibum thinks the same of Minho. While he wiggles off of Taemin and in front of Minho, smiling up half an inch like it's 7, Taemin shakes Jonghyun's strong warm hand and tries to find somewhere on his face where he can look where he won't be too distracted to talk about money and remember how to invite someone into his home.

He doesn't succeed, but somehow, the pair of them manage to get the other two inside so they can start the best two hours of snuggling either of them has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> #Kibum never shuts up but that's okay because Minho is a good listener#and Jonghyun and Taemin just chill and giggle and play some video games#and Jonghyun talks for like half an hour about how intelligence doesn't exist and they're like the cool neurodivergent reclaimed kind of stupid#instead of the bad ableist derogatory kind of stupid#and Taemin is like god that's so valid me too#and by the time the two hours are up Kibum is sobering up a little and he's over snuggling so they give them their tips and say bye-bye#and then give them a 5-star review it's very good


End file.
